The Banana Splits Movie (2019) KILL COUNT
|uploaded: = Nov 22, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Andy |dull_machete: = Karl |profanity = Yes|image1 = The Banana Splits Movie (2019) KILL COUNT}} Overview Harley Williams is a huge fan of The Banana Splits, a successful children's television series featuring four animatronic characters — Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper, and Snorky — along with their human co-star Stevie. On his birthday, Harley's parents Beth and Mitch take him to a live taping to the show at Taft Studios with his brother Austin and his classmate Zoe. Arriving, the family meets the show's hostess Paige and her assistant Doug; fan couple Thadd and Poppy; aspiring young performer Parker with her father Jonathan; and security guard Sal. As the taping is getting ready, the studio's new vice president of programming Andy informs the show's producer Rebecca that he is canceling the show after the recording. The Banana Splits' software upgrades go haywire upon learning this, with Bingo kidnapping Andy while Drooper thrusts a prop lollipop down a drunken Stevie's throat, killing him. Outside the studio, Beth learns Mitch is cheating on her with his secretary. As she returns to the studio, Mitch finds Sal's decapitated corpse, and is then chased and run over by Snorky driving the Banana Buggy. Meanwhile, Poppy accepts Thadd's marriage proposal while blogging backstage before Fleegle arrives and murders Thadd by sawing him in half. Fleegle leaves Poppy when he hears Harley and Zoe looking for Snorky, taking the children to the workshop. He traps them with Parker, who Bingo kidnapped after Jonathan's face was burned by Drooper when they were looking for Andy for his daughter's audition. Beth, Austin, Paige, and Rebecca learn about the Banana Splits' carnage after finding a seriously injured Jonathan. While Paige finds the phones disconnected and the confiscated cells destroyed, Beth takes out Bingo before she and Austin find Poppy and convince her to join them. Meanwhile, Harley, Zoe, and Parker meet the Banana Splits' creator Karl, who considers his creations' actions justified by the show's cancellation and is conflicted over freeing the children. Drooper brings Bingo to Karl for repair, causing Karl to get distracted enough for the kids to escape and lock him in his own cell while fleeing. At the same time, Rebecca and Jonathan are forced to participate in the show's obstacle course, with Jonathan stabbed to death by Fleegle in the back with a key while Rebecca wins before Drooper smashes her face with a hammer. While looking for a way out, Harley, Zoe, and Parker come across Snorky and convince him to help them. Beth, Austin, Paige, and Poppy arrive backstage to ask Karl how to stop the Banana Splits. He doesn't provide any information, but the group hears music coming from a hatch in the floor. The others go down while Poppy notices the mask of an unused fifth Banana Split named "Hooty". Losing her sanity, she puts on parts of the costume and kills Karl as revenge for Thadd's death. Finding the underground passage littered with the corpses of Doug, the show's staff, and the adult audience members, the group find Fleegle and Drooper holding the children hostage with every intention of keeping the show going forever while performing gruesome variants of their acts, like burning Stevie's corpse and brutally ripping Andy's limbs off. Snorky arrives and chains Harley, Zoe and Parker with the other kids, but secretly gives Harley the keys to free them. Parker guides all the kids to the exit while Beth, Austin, and Harley manage to kill Fleegle and Drooper. They meet up with Paige and Zoe before being cornered by Bingo. Suddenly, Snorky attacks Bingo and manages to crush his head, killing him before dying from damage sustained during the fight. As the police arrive to attend the survivors, Austin and Paige start a romantic relationship while Beth divorces a heavily injured Mitch. Left behind, Mitch is killed when run over again by the Banana Buggy, this time driven by Poppy with the Banana Splits' remains in the back. As Poppy drives while humming the Banana Splits' theme song, Fleegle is seen reactivating and then laughing maniacally. Deaths * Stevie: Lollipop shoved down throat * Thadd: Sawed in half by Fleegle * Sal the Security Guard: Decapitated * Jonathan: Burnt, later stabbed in back w/ key * Rebecca: Head smashed open w/ hammer * Karl: Face slashed open w/claws by Poppy * Doug: Found w/ drumsticks in his eyes * 18 Audience / Crew Members: found dead in a pile * Andy: Ripped limb from limb by Fleegle and Drooper * Mitch Williams: Run over by Poppy w/Banana Splits Buggy Non Counted Deaths: * Fleegle: Hit in head with crowbar * Drooper: Stabbed in mouth with umbrella stick * Bingo: Head crushed by Snorky * Snorky: Deactivated after core ripped out by Bingo Category:Kill Counts